High Life
High Life is an Insane rated level by Migueword. It is known primarily for its length. Some people have considered it to be demon-worthy. Gameplay The level starts with a slow cube part with a few timings and some memorization. It has the text "High Life by Migueword". Then there is a moderately hard slow ship with a few tight spaces and the text "Song: Magic Touch by Romos". The first coin can be reached by not using the yellow orb in this part. Then there is an auto cube part. It displays the text "3", "2", "1", and "Go!". Then there is a hard dual wave part with many speed changes and tight spaces. This is followed by a ball part with some simple timings. At the end of this part, the text "One More Time" appears. Then there is an easier ship part with a few obstacles to avoid. This is followed by a short UFO part with several sawblades, and then a moderately tight wave part. This wave part has a fake which contains the second coin. Then there is a very long slow cube with lots of pulsing decoration and some spike jumps. Then there is a slow ship with many sawblades. This part displays the text of the song. Then there is a very long auto part. At the end of this part, there is a short flying part where the text "1.9" becomes "2.0". This is followed by a memorization based ball part. Then there is an UFO part with tricky moving obstacles to avoid. Then there is a rather long ship-based bossfight section that is separated by 2 UFO segments. Then there is a pretty easy robot part that is separated by a slow ship section with a few tight spaces. Then there is a rather long slow ship with a few tight spaces and gravity portals. Then there is a slow auto cube. This is followed by a tricky ball part with some timings. Then there is a relatively easy cube part. At the end it shows "Almost There... :^). Then there is a ship part with many scaled obstacles with ground spikes. Near the end, it shows "Ready?", signalling an intense ship part with a series of gravity and teleportation portals. At the end, it shows "Let's Go M9". There is a difficult wave part with fast-paced speed changes and lots of mashing. Then there is a ball part with a few tricks, that ends in the text "GG.". The third coin can be collected in this part through an invisible block on the ceiling. Trivia * This level was partially made in 1.9. The rest was created in 2.0. * Krazyman50 was verifying a remake named Low Death, but later he stated that it has been removed and he wants it to just be forgotten. He also stated to "let the level die". * Lunar is also making a remake, which is called C**t Life. * Some videos of this level (and Low Death) have been blocked due to the song's usage of copyrighted samples. * The song (Magic Touch) has been removed from New-grounds. * HighLife is also the name of a well-known Life-like cellular automaton with the notation B36/S23. * Psychomaniac14 has taken up the challenge of verifying Low Death.